


true to the code.

by dledee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Suicide, idk idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dledee/pseuds/dledee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that night when Victoria took her life will forever be imprinted in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	true to the code.

             ** _S_** he has always been the strong one. Through the whole day he’s merely been going through the motions, doing all he knows he must if the worst comes to pass. But he can’t help the feeling that it won’t. The almost desperate need for it not to happen. It’s foolish and naïve, he has seen the bite mark, the blood coming out to taint her flesh, but still he cannot help but hope that it will be all, that  ** _V_** ictoria won’t have a transformation, that he’ll get to keep her by his side for just that little while longer.

              ** _H_** ow can he be expected to face their daughter if he lets her mother die? If he lets everyone believe _**V**_ ictoria would’ve chosen to take her own life… It’s the hunter’s code. He knows it,  ** _V_** ictoria knows it, his father knows it, and even his sister knows it. But  ** _A_** llison doesn’t.  ** _A_** llison who’s still a teenager and deserves to have some more happy years in her life, who has suffered enough always being on the move, always chasing down the latest troublemaking pack.

              ** _B_** ut he is a soldier, it’s what his mother has taught him to be, and he will follow orders, he will do whatever he has to. Even if it threatens to break him in two.

              ** _H_** e comes home to find  ** _V_** ictoria in their daughter’s room. Lingering at the threshold for a moment he can see she’s watching the full moon, dreading the moment when the clouds will no longer hide it. He wants to scream, wants to remind her she doesn’t have to do this, that they’ll find another way! But this is  ** _V_** ictoria and she has already made her choice, anything he may say will only make that decision harder. He’s not in the business of making hard decisions any harder than they must be, he’s not in the business of denying reality to anyone other than himself.

              ** _Q_** uietly sitting down next to her, trying to seem strong enough that he’ll be able to cope with whatever tomorrow will bring for him and  ** _A_** llison. It’s easy to let her talk him into promising not to let  ** _A_** llison’s image of her change, not to let anyone other than those who must think she was weak and thinking only of herself.  ** _V_** ictoria has never been weak, could never be, has never not thought of her family. 

              ** _I_** n a way, he’s almost sure that she’s going through these motions for him and not her, to reassure him there’s nothing else he could’ve done, that he could not have stopped this and she’s following their code. Cause she can’t bear to spend a second living as a monster, risking hurting those she cares about, becoming the hunted instead of the hunter. _**V**_ ictoria never did well with being hunted, even when they were teenagers.

              ** _T_** he knife in her hands would’ve certainly been warm with how tightly she is holding it. But he doesn’t touch it to help push it through her chest to end what should’ve been a much longer life. Hunter instincts, you don’t want your prints on the murder weapon.

              _I_ t goes straight through the heart and she’s gone in that half a second the heart takes to uselessly try to pump blood back through her. His wife, his companion for twenty years, the mother of his child,  _ **V**_ ictoria  ** _A_** rgent is dead. She’s at peace without any innocent blood in her hands, unlike him. And he still must keep going through impossible motions, pick up the phone, dial 911 and answer to what’s his emergency.  ❝ My wife, she… She tried to kill herself, I’m at… ❞  She didn’t try, she did it. But it’s easier to say try, it’s easier to delay it for a moment longer.

              ** _N_** ext he has to call  ** _A_** llison, make sure she’s the first to know, that she doesn’t know from anyone other than him, that the first thing she hears is how brave her mother was.  ❝ Sweetheart, I need you to meet me at the hospital, it’s… It’s your mom. I’ll explain it to you when you get there. ❞  I promise to explain everything to you, but only you. He simply can’t do it over the phone, can’t discuss werewolf bites and  ** _A_** rgent code over the phone with his daughter who’s still so young.  ❝ I’ll meet you there. ❞

              ** _N_** ow, shutting down that call, he can finally look down to the body still in his arms, still warm, still almost alive if it weren’t for the pool of blood gathering in her chest where the knife went through. Maybe he can spend another moment there, just until the medics arrive and make him answer all the questions they always ask.

          ❝  ** _W_** ere you in the house? ❞   ❝ Yes. ❞

          ❝  _ **W**_ hen did you first notice something was wrong? ❞   ❝ She didn’t answer, I went up and I called you guys. ❞

         ❝  ** _D_** id your wife have an history of depression? ❞  Cringing his teeth, not wanting to give them the answer they want.  _No, my wife has not been depressed for one second in these last twenty years_! But instead he quiets himself, gives them the soft and meek answer they have agreed on from the moment they took on the hunting business.  ❝ Yes. ❞


End file.
